


Tracing Lines

by Kenoa



Series: Your Love is my Vice [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Hugs, I'm at loss at which tags to put tbh, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Partners to Lovers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/pseuds/Kenoa
Summary: The boys share their first night together, and Gavin wonders how this happened, how much he wants it and has doubts about himself.





	Tracing Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Here I am, dipping my toes in Reed900 writing. After reading so many fics, I wanted to once again hop on the train!  
> So please take my offer in a fluffy tiny fic. I'm weak for soft and fluffy Reed900.  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
>   
> Edit: also I'm hoping to turn this into multiple one-shots, that probably won't be related to eachother.

Gavin was awake. It was still too early and he wished he could just fall back asleep, but his mind wouldn't stop racing. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he shared with his partner. A sweet kiss that led to many other sloppy kisses, touches and comfort. Sure, they hadn't gone beyond the kisses, and it took every strength in his will not to escalate things. But this felt so right, he doesn't wanna screw it. He wants this warm feeling forever. He wants to keep Nines within arm's reach, no, closer. They just kissed, and kissed and kept kissing. It led to his bed. But they had just laid down, turned to eachother. Foreheads touching, gaze so intense. More kisses. More deep looks, nothing needing to be said. He wished Nines could read his mind, like he does with Connor. He wanted him to know what he kept thinking over and over. _I love you. I love you. Don't leave me. I love you._

Gavin ended up getting sleepy, and Nines just pulled him to his chest, and held him. And although Gavin thought he couldn't hear his heartbeat, he could swear that he did, that Nines' thirium pump emulated a heart, and it calmed him, and it synced with his. 

And now. He's awake, it's dawn and he just keeps reliving the moments. He almost convinces himself it was a dream, because someone like him doesn't deserve something like this. Someone like Nines. Except the android is in stasis, lying down next to him. They must have shifted sometime during the night, as Nines has his back turned against him. Gavin closes their distance, and spoons with him. Hand on his side, where his t-shirt exposed his hip. Fingers tracing lines, a touch too light, and still so heavy. How do they do it? His skin feels like the real deal. Soft, smooth, fragile. He knows the android is much stronger than him. But touching him, and holding him close, he just wants to protect him. Protect whatever this is between them. Forever. His promise a small kiss on his partner's neck. 

And still tracing small lines, Gavin lets himself fall asleep into the warmth under the covers, and the calm that the one he loves brings him. He just didn't notice his partner awakening with that kiss, and the blue blush in his face as he understood what to love and being loved meant.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this I'd love to get your kudos and comments!  
> If you have any suggestions for prompts be sure to ask!


End file.
